


Matchmakers

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "A competition?" Lucy asked, "That's right!" Mira exclaimed, clapping happily, "The loser has to grant the winner three wishes!"Natsu leaped to his feet, "Alright! I'm all fired up! I'm gonna win for su-Uh-what are we doing?" Mira smiled brightly, "Matchmaking!" Lucy tilted her head, "Matchmaking?""That's right! I'll assign you each two people, who ever get them to kiss first wins!" "Alright!" Natsu shouted, looking around the guild, "Who are the couples?" Mira's eyes gleamed, "Not a chance! You've known the people in Fairy Tail since you were a kid, I'm giving you Sting and Rogue!""Huh?" Natsu stared blankly at her, "Sting and who?" "Rogue! The cute little shadow that follows Sting around." "Ahhhhhhh, the the gloomy guy with the frog! Got it! No way I'm losing to you Lucy!" he shouted, bolting out the door, Happy flying after him.Lucy sighed, "He never changes," she looked up, "and what about me?" Mira's eyes gleamed brighter, smirking, "Freed and Laxus." "EEHHHHHHHHH!?!?"





	1. The challenge

"Natsu! You can't just barge into my house whenever you want!" Lucy complained. 

Natsu pouted, "Where else am I supposed to go?" 

"You have you're own place!"

"But yours is nicer!"

"Then why don't you pay the rent?"

"Cause it's your place!"

"Then stay out!"

They sat at the bar and sulked in silence, deliberately turned away from each other. This had become a reoccurring event in their lives. Natsu would barge in, Lucy would kick him out, they would argue, pretend to be mad at each other for a couple minutes and then go on a job.

Mira spotted the gloomy duo and walked up to them, "Are you guys having this argument again? How about we settle this with a competition?"

"A competition?" Lucy asked, "That's right!" Mira exclaimed, clapping happily, "The loser has to grant the winner three wishes!" 

Natsu leapt to his feet, "Alright! I'm all fired up! I'm gonna win for sur-Uh-what are we doing?" Mira smiled brightly, "Matchmaking!" Lucy tilted her head, interested, "Matchmaking?"

"That's right! I'll assign you each two people, who ever get them to kiss first wins!" "Alright!" Natsu shouted, looking around the guild, "Who are the couples?" Mira's eyes gleamed, "Not a chance! You've known the people in Fairy Tail since you were a kid, no way I'm making this easy for you! I'm giving you Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth!"

"Huh?" Natsu stared blankly at her, "Sting and who?" "Rogue! The cute little shadow that follows Sting around." "Ahhhhhhh, the the gloomy guy with the frog! Got it! No way I'm losing to you Lucy!" he shouted, bolting out the door, Happy flying after him.

Lucy sighed, "He never changes," she looked up, "and what about me?" Mira's eyes gleamed brighter, smirking, "Freed and Laxus." "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stopped and look around, "uhhhh, Happy? Were's Sabertooth again?" Happy sighed, "you ran off without knowing that?"

"Natsu-san!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Natsu turned around to see Yukino with Lector and Frosch. "Oi, Yukino! Long time no see! I was just heading to Sabertooth!" Yukino smiled, "I could go with you, I was just taking Lector and Frosch out to buy presents for Rogue, it's his birthday this weekend."

Lector spoke up, "I want to get him something really cool, but nothing in this town is good enough for Sting-kun's best friend." "Fro thinks so too!" "Well," Yukino said patting Lector on the head, "We could try somewhere else later okay? But for now let's bring Natsu-san to Sabertooth, I'm sure Sting would love to see him."

"How well do you know Sting and Rogue?"

"Huh? Well, I'm their closest friend in the guild, besides each other of course." Yukino laughed, "sometimes I feel more like their mom though, they're always doing stupid things."

"Just like Natsu!" Happy piped up.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Natsu complained, "So, how long have Sting and Rogue known each other?"

"Ummmm, I'm not really sure, I know they met when they were really young but I'm not sure about the details, you'll have to ask Sting."

"So does Sting have a girlfriend?"

Yukino looked surprised, flushing slightly, "Huh? where did that come from?"

"Natsu!" Happy scolded, "You'll give us away!"

"What? I figured she could help us since she knows them better?"

Yukino looked confused, "What?"

"So, is Sting gay?"

"EEHHHH?!?" Yukino flushed an even darker shade of red, panicked, "what-how-how did you know?"

"So he is?" Natsu beamed, "That's great!" 

"Huh?" Yukino looked even more confused, "you mean you didn't know?" She froze, "eek! I wasn't supposed to tell anybody! Please don't tell Sting," she pleaded, "I'm the only one that knows, he hasn't even told Rogue yet."

"Woah, woah, calm down. I just need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I'm having a matchmaking competition with Lucy and I need to get Sting and Rogue together."

"Sting and Rogue?" Her slightly panicked expression was replaced with excitement, "Sure! I'd love to help! Now that I think about it they would make a really cute couple."

"Thanks Yukino, you're the best!" 

They arrived at Sabertooth's guild and went in, Sting was talking to Minerva with an irritated look on his face, he stopped when he saw them enter, "Yukino! Lector! Frosch! You're back! Did you find anything good?"

Lector sighed, "Nothing, and we're running out of time."

"Natsu? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"uhhhhhhh" _'Dammit, he forgot to come up with an excuse to be here.'_

Yukino spoke up, "Lucy kicked him out so he doesn't really have a place to stay right now, could he stay here for a couple of days?" 

Sting grinned, "Of course! We have a ton of guest rooms our guests are too scared to stay in, you're welcome to stay in any of them." "Thanks!"

Yukino looked around, "Where's Rogue?" Sting pouted, "He went on a job. _Without_ me." Minerva rolled her eyes, "and I've had to endure his whining for hours, I'm done here. One of you can indulge Mr. Guildmaster here." She got up and walked away.

"Sting, you're master now," Yukino reminded him, "he's bound to go on a few jobs without you now that you have so much work to do." Sting was still pouting, "That's not the problem. He's going with another wizard. _Another_ wizard, that traitor, we're supposed to be a team." He complained, "What if he decides to leave us for Fairy Tail?"

"Sting, you're overreacting." Yukino said.

Natsu perked up, "Fairy Tail?"

Sting nodded, "He went off with some guy from Fairy Tail."

"Do you know who it was?"

Sting shook his head glumly, "No, Rogue came in this morning and was just like, 'I'm going on a job with someone from Fairy Tail, bye.' Who does he think he is anyway." He grumbled.

Yukino sighed, "You were asleep when he left Sting. I'm going to find Minerva, good luck with Sting Natsu."

Sting looked up, "Hey Rufus," he called, "Did you see anyone from Fairy Tail today?"

"Hmm? Yes, I remember a Fairy showing up this morning, exquisite specimen really, a pity I didn't get a chance to engage in a conversation with him. I remember that his hair was the most beautiful shade of green, and his figure was almost like that of a maiden."

"Green?" Natsu looked confused, "But the only person with green hair in our guild is-it doesn't make sense!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note that nothing in this is at all accurate and I'm just making stuff up for the sake of the story so don't go beating me up about it in the comments kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I've never even spoken to Laxus or Freed. This is impossible."

"What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up to see Lisanna, she sighed, "Your sister's crazy."

Lisanna look slightly amused, "Mira? What did she do this time?"

Lucy sighed, "I somehow got myself dragged into this competition with Natsu and now I have to get Freed and Laxus together."

"Together? As in a couple?"

"Yeah. I've never even spoken to them in my life! I'm doomed."

Lisanna's eyes sparkled, "That's a great idea! Can I help?"

Lucy looked up, "Huh? really?"

"Of course! They'd make such a cute couple!"

"uhhh, personally I don't think there's anything "cute" about Laxus or Freed, but I need all the help I can get."

"Ok, let's go! I'll introduce you to them."

Lucy looked over to see Laxus at a table by himself, glowering at his mug of beer. She could practically see storm clouds forming around him. "Uhhhhh, how about we don't do that, I don't wanna die today."

Lisanna looked confused, "oh. He's not always like that, he's actually really friendly." 

"Hard to believe."

"Well, we can just go talk to the Thunder Legio-" They turned to see Evergreen and Bixlow sulking at a table, Bixlow's dolls flying listlessly around them.

Lisanna walked up to them, Lucy following cautiously, half hidden behind Lisanna, "Hey guys, why the frown?" Evergreen pouted, "Laxus is being a jerk and Freed left this morning and didn't come back."

"What happened?"

Evergreen glared at them, "Stay out of our business, what's blondie doing here anyway."

"Uh...well...Lucy wanted to get to know you guys a bit better, since she hasn't really talked to you guys before."

Lucy smiled nervously, "Uh-yeah-hi?"

"Where's Freed?"

"EEEPP!" Lucy jumped and hid behind Lisanna. Laxus had appeared out of nowhere and was looming over them. Evergreen snorted and turned away, "Why would we tell you that?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth Ever! I-uh-I-" Laxus suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I came to apologize." he mumbled. "Hmf, well you're three days too late, and Freed's missing anyway. None of us know where he is."

"What? He's missing?" His anger giving away to panic, "Did he run away?" 

"He left this morning, said he was visiting Sabertooth, but he never came back."

Lucy slowly backed away from the table as Laxus began throwing off sparks. Lucy retreated to the other side of the guild hall. Sighing, she plopped down into a chair, "Ugh, why did I agree to this, I'm so doomed." "No you're not! Because I'll help you!" Lisanna piped up, smiling, "You'll win for sure!" Lucy smiled back, "Thanks" She looked across the guild at the remaining members of the Thunder Legion sitting listlessly around table. 

_'Where could Freed be?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue woke up early, making himself a cup of tea before standing by the window waiting for the sun to rise. Sting wouldn't be awake yet, the only people that would be in the guild right now were Rufus and Minerva, maybe Yukino too.

Golden rays of light began to creep over the mountains, bathing the world in a wintery sunlight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green, opening his window, he saw the retreating figure with long green hair, heading toward sabertooth.

Rogue smiled, he could recognize that hair anywhere, he dissolved into the shadows and materialized behind him, "Hel-" in an instant Rogue found himself with a sword to his chest, Freed glaring at him before realizing who he was.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know it was you." He sheathed his sword, calming down.

"Nice seeing you here, were you heading to Sabertooth?"

"I was looking for you actually."

Freed looked up, and Rogue knew him enough to see the storm brewing in his eyes, behind his calm exterior, a storm he couldn't let out, not here, not now. He needed to get away from here, far, far, away.

Rogue nodded, "I'll tell my guildmates I'm out on a job."

Rogue walked into the guild hall, hoping no one was there, "Hello," Rufus greeted him. Rogue ignored him, walking up to the request board and ripping off a random paper, "I'm going on this job, tell Minerva." 

"Oh?" Rufus glanced out the window, "and I assume that girl pacing around with a sword is going with you?"

"None of your business." Rogue snapped, stalking out the door.

"You didn't read that job request yet," Rufus called after him.

Rogue ignored him, handing Freed the paper before heading to the train station. "You hate taking the train." Freed stated.

Rogue shrugged, "It's the fastest way out of here." He could still see the panic building up inside Freed. The calm demeanor hiding that burst of emotion he couldn't show in front his teammates, in front of _that _man.__

__Boarding the train, he leaned back and closed his eyes, willing the sick feeling to go away. He felt Freed rub his shoulder gently, "It's fine, we'll be there in no time."_ _

__When they arrived, they ditched civilization and headed into the forest, Freed forged ahead, map in hand._ _

__"Freed," Rogue called._ _

__"The bandits' hideout should be this way, I think I have an idea," He called back._ _

__"Tell me what's wrong,"_ _

__"I wonder how we should do this, got to come up with a plan..." he muttered._ _

__"Freed!"_ _

__Freed stopped walking, silent. His shoulders began to shake, "I can't do this anymore," he whispered, his words barely audible._ _

__Rogue softened his tone, "It's okay, tell me what's wrong."_ _

__Freed turned around, the emotions he had locked away for so long spilling out, tears began streaming down his face, he fell to his knees and began to sob. Rogue pulled him into a hug, patting his back gently, "It's okay, it'll be okay."_ _

__Freed continued to sob, his tears soaking into Rogue's shirt. Rogue clenched his teeth, he knew who caused this. There was only one person who could have. That person didn't deserve Freed's loyalty. That person didn't deserve Freed's friendship._ _

__"What happened?" Rogue asked when Freed's sobbing died down. He took a shaky breath, "Nothing." He took another breath, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." He began to shake harder, "Everything will be fine, It has to be." "Freed," Rogue said gently, "Tell me what happened, what did he do to do?"_ _

__Freed looked away, "What do you mean?"_ _

__"I'm not stupid Freed, I know this has something to do with Laxus."_ _

__Freed buried his face in Rogue's shirt, taking a deep breath, "W-We went on a job the other day and I got injured blocking an attack for him. H-He didn't see what happened, and asked me how I got injured. I told him a had to protect him and he said, 'You didn't have to do anything. I don't need protection, or a bunch of people following me around pretending they're my bodyguards'."_ _

__Rogue was furious, after knowing Freed for a couple months it was evident that his life revolved around Laxus. He had dedicated his entire existence to serve Laxus, and this is how Laxus treats him. Next time he saw that scar-faced bastard he would punch him in the face._ _

__"He told me I wasn't needed," Freed said quietly, "to go annoy someone else."_ _

__Furious with his own helplessness he spoke without thinking, "Join Sabertooth." he blurted._ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Join Sabertooth," Rogue repeated, warming up to the idea, "you'd fit right in. You're strong, smart, talented, and you can even talk to Minerva without feeling nervous."_ _

__Freed stared at him blankly._ _

__"We'd love to have you there," Rogue continued, "You'd be appreciated there, no one would ever treat you like that again."_ _

__Freed shook his head stubbornly, "N-no, I can't just-"_ _

__"Why not?" Rogue cut in, "No one's making you stay. In fact, someone practically told you to leave. Please." Rogue pleaded, "they hurt you so much, why do you stay? Because you have no where to go? Well you have a place to go now."_ _

__Freed composed himself, returning to an air of calm, all the pent up emotion gone. He was no longer a ticking time bomb, ready to explode. He was Freed again. Calm, composed, statuesque Freed. But this time he was a Freed that was ready to make a change, ready to finally think about his own happiness._ _

__"I'll consider it."_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy opened the door to her house, "Hey Natsu." she called out. A pink head popped out from under the bedsheets, "Hey Luce." 

Lucy sighed, not even bothering to kick him out at this point, "How's your dragon breeding mission going?" Natsu made a face, whispering to Happy, "Let's not tell her that we have no clue what we're doing." Happy nodded, "Aye." 

"I can hear you."

Natsu stiffened, "Nothing! It's going great! Hahahahahahaha..."

Lucy sighed, "It's fine, I'm making zero progress too." She plopped down on the bed next to Natsu, "I thought Sting and Rogue were already joined at the hip." Natsu rolled over, pouting, "Apparently not, cause Rogue ran off to who knows where with Freed." He sighed, playing with a strand of Lucy's hair.

Lucy stiffened, sitting up. Natsu jerked his hand back, "Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just-" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "uh...nothing. Nevermind." Happy giggled to himself, "Awwww they're so cute together."

Lucy glared at him, "Quiet cat." She flopped down again, "You said Rogue went off with Freed?" 

Natsu stared at her blankly "Huh? Well...I think so. He is the only one in Fairy tail with green hair right?" Lucy looked up at him, "What does that have to do with anything? And yeah, if you're talking about boys."

"Rufus said Rogue went off with a green haired mage from Fairy Tail, so it should be Freed right?" He sighed, "Anyway, I can't do much without Rogue here. By the way, who's your couple?" "uhhhhhhhhh..." Lucy made a face, "Freed and Laxus."

Natsu burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, good luck with that Luigi!" 

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lucy watched Natsu and Happy run off in the direction of Sabertooth. "Guess I better go break the news to Laxus, hopefully it'll get me on his good side."

As she was on her way to Fairy Tail Lisanna ran up to her, "Hey Lucy! Ready to do some match making?" Lucy gave her a tired smile, "You're still willing to help me?" Lisanna grinned, "Of course! I've been wanting to get them together since forever!" "Thanks a bunch Lisanna, I really appreciate it."

"Well actually, I'm doing this for myself too!" 

"huh?"

Lisanna smiled, "Bixlow's really cute don'tcha think?"

"Ehhhhh?"

She winked, "Don't tell anyone kay?"

Lucy stared at her blankly, "Do all the Strauss' have a screw loose or something?" she muttered to herself, "I honestly can't see anything cute about those thunder legion freaks."

"What was that?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "n-nothing! Anyway, I found out that Freed is out on a job with Rogue from Sabertooth."

"Huh? Really? I've seen them talking to each other at the library before, I guess they were friends."

"Yeah, I just don't know whether I should tell Laxus or not."

Lisanna laughed nervously, "Yeah, don't do that. At least not yet."

They arrived at the guild, but the atmosphere seemed off. Everyone was staring into their mugs, ignoring the face of between Laxus and Evergreen. Laxus and Evergreen were glaring at each other. Laxus was throwing off sparks, but Evergreen stood her ground, glaring at him unwaveringly, her eyes glowing dangerously behind her glasses.

Bickslow sat at the table unconcerned, laughing like his two friends weren't trying to kill each other. Lisanna skipped over to him, "What's going on?" Bickslow grinned, "Turns out Ever knew where our little green haired angel was all along," he laughed, "boss man's not taking that news well. And Ever ain't giving up any information."

"Tell me Evergreen! That's an order!" Laxus roared. Evergreen glared back, "Like I would betray him like that!" "Like he betrayed us?" Laxus shot back. Evergreen seethed, "I dare you do say that again." 

Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine, she knew how easily Laxus could blow up. "Hey blondie!" Bickslow called, "Come sit down and enjoy the show!" "uh, thanks!" Lucy laughed nervously, joining Bickslow and Lisanna at the table, using them as a shield in case Laxus blew up.

"Freed betrayed us when he ran off with my permission!" 

Evergreen took a step closer, glaring straight up at him, "He's not your possession! Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran off and joined Natsu and Lucy's team after the way you treated him!"

Lucy cringed inside, "Please leave me out of this."

"Have you ever thought of how your insensitive words make us feel? We dedicate our lives to serving you! Freed especially! and you just treat him like trash!" Evergreen continued, "We deserve better than you!"

Laxus' glare darkened, "Say that again."

Evergreen leaned closer, "I said, The Thunder Legion deserves better than trash like you!"

Bright light flashed and Evergreen screamed, flying across the floor before skidding to a stop at the entrance to the guild hall. Evergreen lay weakly on the floor, gasping for breath, suddenly Lucy heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Bickslow looked up and grinned widely.

"Freed, baby!"


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu pouted, "She didn't seem to mind us sleeping in her bed at first," he grumbled, "then suddenly she's screaming at us to get out. Girls are weird." Happy nodded in agreement, "Aye."

He walked into Sabertooth, spotting Sting sitting at a table with a stack of papers in front of him. Minerva stood over him, a scary look on her face. Yukino intercepted Natsu before he reached their table.

"You shouldn't bother them right now. Sting-sama's been neglecting his paperwork lately, and Minerva's a step from the edge at this point, and no one wants to see her angry."

Natsu sunk into a chair, grumbling to himself, a cloud of gloom practically materializing around his head. Yukino gave a nervous laugh, "So, how's the mission going?" 

Natsu looked away, pouting, "How do you think it's going? Rogue's off on a honeymoon with Freed and Sting's making out with his paperwork. Thing's are working out just perfectly." 

Yukino looked thoughtful, "Well, Rogue's birthday is tomorrow, so knowing him, he would be back in town already, he's probably just accompanying Freed to Fairy Tail."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "Rogue's at Fairy Tail?" Yukino stiffened, panicking, "Natsu-san! Not so loud!"

Too late, Sting was already heading towards their table, Minerva stalking after him. "Rogue's at Fairy Tail?" 

Natsu nodded, grinning, "Yeah! Yukino said so!"

Sting bolted out the door, lector flying after him, "Thanks a bunch Natsu! See ya!"

Natsu dashed out after him, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Yukino stared after them helplessly, "wait..." She turned and looked up at Minerva nervously, "I'm sorry!" she stammered, "I swear I'll finish all the paperwork he left behind!" Minerva chuckled, patting Yukino on the head, "It's okay, all the important stuff is already done. The rest are just complaints from the washed up old geezers from the magic council." 

Minerva crumpled the papers and they disentegrated into a whirl of blue light, "Come on Yuki, let do some shopping for the party tomorrow." Yukino blushed at the nickname, gaping at Minerva's retreating figure before scrambling after her, "R-right!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rogue, please leave."

"No."

"Please Rogue, I don't want you to get hurt." Freed pleaded.

"And I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me." 

"I'm coming with you," Rogue insisted stubbornly, "You're going to go in there, stand up for yourself, tell him that you won't take his crap anymore, and I'm going to be there to keep you safe in case he blows a fuse, got it?"

Freed sighed, stopping in front of the guild, suddenly nervous. Part of him wanted Rogue to get the hell out of here before Laxus blasted him out of Magnolia, but part of him felt comforted by Rogue's presence. He knew that speaking his mind was risky around Laxus. He had always felt cautious of his actions ever since Laxus had almost blasted him with lightning during the battle of Fairy Tail.

He glanced over at Rogue, who was waiting patiently for him to gather his nerves. There was no way Rogue could beat Laxus in a fight, but having him there gave him a feeling of safety. Even if he couldn't beat Laxus, he knew Rogue was capable of protecting him if Laxus got angry.

Suddenly he heard shouting in the guild hall and heard a scream. He rushed into the guild to see Evergreen sprawled out on the floor, lightning crackling off her skin.

"Freed, baby!" 

Freed turned to see Bixlow at a table with Lisanna and Lucy, grinning and waving. He felt all eyes on him, but he ignored it, rushing to Evergreen. "Ever! Are you okay?" Evergreen nodded, pushing herself to a sitting position. Bixlow and Lisanna appeared and helped her to her feet, dragging her to the side where Wendy was waiting, a worried expression on her face,

He stood to face Laxus, whose glare was shifting between him and Rogue, who was still standing at the doorway. Rogue approached until he stood right behind Freed, Laxus growled, throwing off sparks.

"You leave without telling me. Then I find out you've been out with another dragonslayer from another guild. Explain yourself Freed." He growled.

Freed hesitated, backing into Rogue. Rogue grabbed his wrists, steadying him, "Go on," he encouraged quietly, "I won't let him hurt you." Freed glanced over at Evergreen, feeling anger rise in him.

He stepped forward, meeting Laxus' glare, "No. You explain yourself." Surprise flashed across Laxus's face, before the scowl returned. 

"You tell me I'm not needed," Freed continued, "and that I should go annoy someone else. Well I did. And now I'm in trouble for following orders?"

"Shut up!" Laxus roared.

"Or what?" Freed challenged, "You'll blast me with lightning? Like you did with Evergreen?"

Laxus's eyes glowed dangerously, "Remember who you're talking to. Without me you have nothing."

"You're wrong. Despite what you may think, the Thunder Legion are loyal to me, not you. It's you that would have nobody without me."

Laxus roared, a blast of lightning demolishing the ground Freed stood on a moment ago. Freed materialized a moment later, a shocked look on his face. The shadows darkened around Laxus, and Rogue appeared, kicking Laxus across the room. .

Laxus bolted forward, striking Rogue with a fist of lightning. Electricity flashed around them as they fought. With a well-aimed hit, Laxus sent Rogue flying across the room, plowing through tables and chairs. Laxus stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily as lightning crackled around him.

 

Bixlow slung Evergreen across his shoulder and grabbed Freed's hand, dragging him towards the exit, "Let's get out of here." Laxus turned towards them, "Stop. Right. There. This isn't over yet." Bixlow, snorted, "Like hell it isn't."

Freed flinched as Laxus fired a blast of lightning at them, when the light died down, he saw Rogue standing between them. His clothing smoking and his breathing heavy, "Run." 

Bixlow grinned, "Gotcha." He dragged Freed out of the guild hall, still carrying Evergreen. Laxus glared at Rogue, "You don't belong here, GET OUT!" He prepared to attack again. Suddenly, a there was a flash of light and Laxus was sent crashing into the bar breaking plates and cups. 

 

Rogue looked up, "Sting!" Sting turned back and grinned, "Hey Roguie, your wonderful partner's here to rescue you." Rogue blushed slightly, smiling to himself. Laxus started to get up. "Yikes, gotta go!" Sting scooped Rogue off the floor and bolted out the door. 

Laxus stood up and looked around, finally calming down. He looked down to see his grandfather. "Gramps..." he muttered, voice full of regret, "What have i done?"

 

Natsu came barreling through the door, "Hey! What happened? Where'd Sting go? Is Rogue here?" He looked confused, "What happened?" The guild hall was wrecked, everyone was minding their own business again, ignoring the destruction.

Natsu looked around, "Lucy! Hey Lucy! You here?" "Natsu!" Lucy hauled herself out from under a collapsed table. Natsu helped her up, "Lucy! Thank god you're safe, let's get outta here."

They went to a cafe and sat down. Lucy sighed, "I'm doomed, no way Laxus and Freed are getting together now." Natsu shrugged, "Nah, you still have a chance, probably." 

Lucy pouted, "How come Laxus attacks Freed and drives him off to who knows where while Sting swoops in to save the day and runs off into the sunset with Rogue? This isn't fair. Can we switch people?"

Natsu laughed, "Sucks for you! I'm off to Sabertooth!." 

"Jerk!" She yelled after him.

"Rogue's birthday party is today! See you there!" He called back, "Say hi to Yukino for me!"

"Yukino?"

"Hey Lucy!" A voice called. Lucy turned to see Yukino. Yukino ran up to to her and whispered, "I'm keeping Rogue busy while Sting prepares for his party, so we're pretending to overreact and making him see a doctor for his injuries." She pointed to a small herb shop, "He's in there right now, probably pretty annoyed.

"Well, I'm not busy anymore, so I might as well help you."

Yukino smiled, "Thanks, I needed another excuse to keep him out of Sabertooth, we'll say you need company since Natsu's off on a job." Lucy nodded.

"So, what happened over at Fairy Tail? I want to hear it from you." Lucy let out a sigh, "It ruined my chances at winning this stupid bet, that's for sure."

"Huh? The bet Natsu was talking about? Who's your couple?"

"Freed and Laxus."

Yukino flinched, "Yikes, you have it pretty bad, but I would count you out yet. This is a great time to get to know Laxus or Freed, since they'll be open when dealing with loss."

Lucy looked skeptical, "Really?"

"Sure, when I lost Sabertooth was the time I was most most open and honest with both myself and others."

Rogue walked out of the shop, looking slightly annoyed, waving off the old man offering him more herbs. Yukino stood up, "Hey Rogue! Lucy and I are going shopping! Come with us and carry our bags!"

Rogue sighed and followed them into a store, not complaining. Lucy hesitated, "Ummm Yukino? I actually don't have much money, since I have to worry about rent." Yukino grinned, "Don't worry, I'll treat you, when you take jobs with the twin dragons you earn a ton."

When they had finished shopping, Yukino had spent almost 1 million jewel and Rogue was carrying so many bags you could barely see his face. They dropped off everything at Yukino's dorm before heading to the guild hall. 

The outside of the guild looked fairly harmless, but when they walked in they were ambushed with confetti and streamers. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGUE!!!" Everyone shouted.

Rogue turned around to make his escape, but Minerva grabbed his arm and pulled him into a crushing hug, "Happy Birthday shadow boy! Getting pretty old now aren't you." "Can't-breathe"

Minerva let out a booming laugh and released him, only for him to be tackled by Sting, "Happy birthday!"

Rogue squirmed, "Sting-"

"Awwwwww, you're so cute when you're flustered!"

Rogue blushed deeper, hiding his face in his robe.

"I got this in the bag dontcha think?" a voice behind her said.

Lucy yelped and turned around to see a grinning Natsu. She smacked him, "You scared me!" He casually put his arm around her shoulders leaning in, "My first wish will be that you can't smack me."

Lucy blushed, pushing him away, "This is so unfair. How come I get lightning head and freaky aristocrat demon while you get the practically married best friends?" 

Sting and Rogue came over, Sting's arm still draped over Rogue's shoulders, "Come on, party poopers, stop arguing and let's get this party started!"

Suddenly the guild became quiet. Someone walked in. He was wearing a sleeveless black robe with gold trimming, a dark obsidian blade hung by his side, his long green hair in a high ponytail.

"Freed!" Sting greeted, "Glad you finally decided to show up."

He smiled, "Yes, thank you for inviting me." He walked up to Rouge smiling, "Happy Birthday."

Rogue looked him over, taking in his new appearance before smiling. On his hand was the emblem of Sabertooth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah babies! Let's get this party started!" "Yeah, yeah!"

"Aren't you going to welcome us too?"

Bixlow and Evergreen walked in, both bearing the mark of Sabertooth.

"Everyone! Let's welcome the newest members of Sabertooth!" Sting shouted, "Previously known as the thunder legion of Sabertooth, the combined power of these three could demolish an entire guild!"

"YEAH!!!!!!" the crowd cheered, "WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH!!!!!!!"

A crowd of rowdy people pulled Bixlow to the bar and they began drinking. Evergreen was basking in the attention of a group of men that had gathered around her.

Rufus walked up to Freed, creating a rose with his magic before handing it to him, "A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful fairy, would you give me the pleasure of sharing a drink with you my prince?"

Freed smiled politely and took the rose, "I would love to, my name is Freed Justine, pleasure to meet you."

Lucy stared at them in shock, backing into a table. "What? How?" She turned and ran out of the guild, Natsu calling after her, "Hey Lucy! Wait for me!"

"Don't worry about me! Enjoy the party!" She called back. She sprinted down the street, mind racing, "How could this happen? I don't understand!" she burst into Fairy Tail and stalked up to Laxus, any fear she felt towards him before gone.

"What have you done!" She demanded. Laxus was too surprised to be angry, "huh?" 

Lucy glared at him, "How could you treat your own teammates like that? Do you know how much they all cared for you? No matter how strong they acted when you were gone, I could hear them crying behind closed doors. It was always Freed that put up a strong front, assuring them that you would be back. But no matter how strong he would act, I knew that inside, he was crying too."

Everyone stared at her, shocked and speechless. Lucy trembled with anger, "Did you always expect them to endure your abuse? Did you expect to always be the only person in their life? Well, even if your stubborn ass decides to change now it's too late, they're gone now."

"What? What do you mean they're gone?" he stood up, towering over her.

Lucy met his glare, "Haven't you heard? They joined Sabertooth."

"WHAT?" Lighting crackled and Lucy felt her skin tingle, but Laxus' anger faded as quickly as it had come, his shoulders drooped, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Like hell you can!" Natsu burst into the guild, "I'm not letting you anywhere near Lucy!"

"It's okay Natsu, I'll be okay, let me talk to him."

Lucy followed Laxus into the library, Natsu looking anxiously after them. 

Laxus turned to face her, "Freed joined Sabertooth?" 

She nodded, "So did Bixlow and Evergreen, they're there right now."

Laxus put his head into his hands, "I really fucked up didn't I? Thank you for being truthful with me. C-could you talk to Freed for me?" Laxus looked up, "I know I have no right to ask you for help, but i don't know what else to do." 

Lucy smiled, "Alright, but I'll do it for a price."

Laxus looked confused, "What do you want?"

Lucy smirked, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Laxus bristled, electricity sparked around him, "What the hell? I should blast you right here and now!"

Lucy shrugged, "I not scared of you, because I have a special person in my life too, and I know he would burn you to a crisp if you hurt me."

Laxus snorted, "Whatever."

"Do you want Freed back or not?" Lucy demanded, "Once he's back Evergreen and Bixlow will be too. Just admit you have feelings for him."

Laxus huffed, turning away, "What if I don't have feelings for him?"

Lucy sighed in exasperation, "Why are all dragonslayers so damn emotionally constipated? Before you deny it any longer, I should tell you that Sabertooth's playboy Rufus Lore was hitting on Freed when I left, and he was a whole lot nicer than you."

Laxus looked back at her, "What? I ought to bash his face in!" he growled. "And get your but kicked by Sting and Rogue?" she challenged, "Just admit you like him and I'll go talk to him."

"Fine. But what if you can't get him to come back?"

"Then you don't have to follow through with your side of the bargain."

"hmm? and what's that?"

Lucy took a deep breath, this was her chance. "If I get him to rejoin Fairy Tail, you have to promise you'll kiss him."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Would love comments and criticism!


End file.
